The Ball (Dance) of Romance
by KanVyVy
Summary: Lu has invited everybody to her ball in Lanox, but on one condition: everybody must choose someone they're in love with to go to the dance. Who will invite who? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So this story is just a small story to star all of my favorite pairings in! I was planning to do this before I started "Hamel and Fahrmann" but couldn't decide if I wanted this story in chapter or just complete the whole thing in one. I decided chapters (to kinda feature the romantic feelings for each pairing). Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Elsword- Rune Slayer

Aisha- Void Princess

Rena- Wind Sneaker

Raven- Blade Master

Eve- Code: Battle Seraph

Chung- Deadly Chaser

Ara- Yama Raja

Elesis- Crimson Avenger

Add- Diabolic Esper

Lu/Ciel- Noblesse/Royal Guard (for now because I'm patiently waiting for their third class to be released in KR servers)

* * *

(Scenery: Lanox)

"A ball?" all of the El Search Party exclaimed in unison.

"Yes, a ball," Lu said.

"What for?" Raven asked.

"Well, first of all, it's for celebrating us defeating Scar. Second, it's to see who's in love with who!" Lu answered.

"You shouldn't have said that if you were planning to see who's in love with who, milady. It gives out your plan," Ciel politely criticized his mistress.

"Ah, but because they're beneath me, I can command them to do whatever as I please! With that being said, you all have one week to choose your partner for the ball!" Lu commanded the lot. "Ciel! Time to head back to the palace!"

"Yes, milady."

* * *

(Scenery: Ruben)

"This sounds fun!" Add maniacally said.

"I guess we have a week, don't we?" Rena asked.

"Yeah... Hey, look!" Raven pointed over to a tall looking figure.

"Is that..." Elsword began.

"Who I think it is?" Aisha finished.

As the figure came closer, "Ciel!" they all exclaimed.

"Lu ordered me to find myself a partner other than her," Ciel said.

"She must think that she's too worthy for anybody," Elsword commented. Ciel suddenly started drooping.

"Great job, nitwit!" Aisha harshly said to Elsword.

Staring at the lot, Elesis smiled. _This just got more interesting._

* * *

 **I hope you guys liked it! Anyway, chu~!**


	2. Chapter 2

(Scenery: Hamel Palace- Chung's Royal Bedroom)

(Chung's P.O.V.)

After Ciel announced to us that he was ordered to choose himself a partner other then Lu, I decided to head back to Hamel and thought of my plans to ask A- I mean _her_ out. Just then, I heard a knock on my door.

"My lord, a member of the El Search Party requests an audience with you," I heard a voice coming from the other side of my door. The voice sounded like Penensio's. He very trustworthy. "Stay hear until Prince Chung allows you to enter," Penensio ordered.

"Of course," I heard a feminine voice responding to Penensio. Perhaps... Ara?

* * *

(Scenery: Ruben- Elsword's/Elesis' House)

(Elword's P.O.V.)

We were all surprised when Chung decided to head back to Hamel after Ciel traveled all the way from Lanox to here. An hour later, Ara said that she was gonna go out somewhere (which she decides to not hint or tell anybody). Afterwards, Big Sis invited the remaining El Search Party members into our home.

"Wow! I never knew Elbaka lived in a house like this!" Aisha stared in awe.

"Why don't you all get comfy and I'll go in the kitchen and grab some munchies for you all?" Elesis sweetly suggested. Well that was a first.

"This is one sweet home you got, Elesis, Elsword," Raven commented.

"Heh, thanks," I replied. "So Ciel! Got anyone here in mind?"

"I do, but I'm not telling you," the half-demon responded.

"I'm back!" Elesis brought two baskets full of goodies. Well, at least one of them was full of goodies. The other was just a tea set. "Bon apetit!"

"I'll just have one. Thank you," Eve took a sugar cookie out and completely ate it. "I'll be taking my leave," Eve opened the door.

"Where are you going?" I asked the Nasod queen.

"Altera," was all she said. In minutes, she was gone.

* * *

(Scenery: Hamel- Chung's Royal Bedroom)

(Chung P.O.V.)

As I predicted, Ara entered into my bedroom. Though she had a very sweet, welcoming smile plastered on her face, her red and gold eyes tends to terrify me.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Chung! Eun, may you please-" Ara began, but was cut off.

"Say no more, child," a mysterious voice said that even I could hear. Suddenly, a spirit came out from her chest, which in my opinion, crept the life out of me. I knew the moment I laid my eyes on her chest, I can feel my face rapidly heating up. The spirit then formed into a nine-tailed fox. I think that fox that is standing right beside Ara is called _Eun_. At least her red eye turned golden, much to my relief.

"Anyway, back to what I was planning to come here for," Ara took a deep breath. "Will you go to the-"

That was my chance. I immediately rushed off my bed and kneeled down in front of my love. I gently took her hand and planted a soft kiss upon the back of it.

"Ara, will you go to the ball with me?"

* * *

 **Anyway, I hoped you guys like it! Please criticize me cause I wish to get better at this! Anyway, chu~!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Replying to ColorlessNight's and SoulHorse's review: Yes, I will try my best, but because I'm use to writing short stories and chapters, it may take me a bit longer. However, this is for you and many others, so I will do my best. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

(Scenery: Hamel Palace- Chung's Royal Bedroom)

(Ara's P.O.V.)

It was so sudden. All this time I thought he would reject me. I thought he was in love with another. But that is no longer an issue. He loves me, and I love him back. Or at least I hope he does.

"C-Chung... I'm speechless," I knew I was blushing. I felt my face heat up as I stared into his cerulean, paw-print eyes. "I thought you would reject me. I thought you were in love with someone else. Like... Eve."

"Ara, what gave you the idea I was in love with Eve?" Chung's eyes were filled with sadness.

* * *

(Chung's P.O.V.)

Is Ara doubting me? I thought she was in love with Add. That's why I thought she would reject me. At first, I thought she was crazy. Imagining Ara with an insane guy like him made me want to protect her even more. I never thought she thought I was in love with somebody like Eve.

"Why Ara?" I asked.

"You're a prince, and she's a queen. Isn't it natural for you two to be together?" Ara said without looking me in the eye.

"Ara, please look at me," I requested. No movement was made from the girl. I knew I would lose her if I didn't do something. "Please, Ara." Still no movement was made. I had to do something.

* * *

(Ara's P.O.V.)

I know I'm probably hurting Chung, but I can't help it. It is a possibility.

"Chung, I'm-" The prince did what I thought would never happen. His face was close to mine, very close to the point our lips would meet. They did. I could feel him pouring all the love he's been hiding from me, into this one kiss. Chung... maybe I was wrong. He then cupped my cheeks with his warm hands, as I did the same. We pulled each other in, only to deepen the kiss. After a whole minute of Eun staring at us like we were crazy, our lips finally separated.

"Ara, being a prince does not mean I have to marry royalty. I can fall in love with whomever I want. And that person is you. You're the one I want, Ara. You and you alone," he pulled me into an embrace. I could feel his warmth.

"Chung..." I placed my head on his freiturnier.

"Will you not only go to the ball with me, but also become my wife and princess?" I can definitely feel the heat on my cheeks.

* * *

(Chung's P.O.V.)

I knew I asked her way too much. I don't want to lose someone like her. She means more than the world to me.

"Chung... I would love to be your wife and partner," I felt like I was gonna collapse right at the spot. I never thought she would accept me. After what I heard with Add. That aside, I started taking off my freiturnier, to see how my fiancée would react.

* * *

(Eun's P.O.V.)

Is he stripping right before my Ara?

"Chung! What in the world are you doing right in front of your betrothed?" I exclaimed.

"Ara, you don't mind staying the night with me like this, do you?" Chung held out his arms. At this point, Ara's lucky enough for Chung to hold onto his pants, but not his shirt!

"Chung, are you trying to seduce her?" I glanced over at the poor girl, who covered her mouth.

"I don't have anything to do tonight, so I would love to," she gave a warm smile. Soon, they embraced each other one again, only for Ara to stare down on Chung's bare chest. I think that's the most clumsiest mistake Ara had ever made. I guess Chung's an exception due to them being engaged. Oh what a day it has been.

* * *

(Scenery: Ruben- Elsword's/Elesis' House)

(Aisha's P.O.V.)

Elbaka... is he in love with Eve? After all, he does seem to care for her. Two hours ago, Add, too, took his leave. Maybe he's heading to Altera, to be with Eve? Nah, probably just to continue his career of being a stalker.

"What's wrong, Aisha? You look worried. Are you sick? Better not get sick before the ball," Elsword sat on the same couch I was sitting on. He placed his left arm around my neck. What I couldn't believe, was what he just whispered to me. "Can I talk to you outside for a bit?"

* * *

 **I hope it was a bit longer! Anyway, chu~!**


	4. Author's Note 1

**Hey guys! Sorry! This isn't a new chapter, but rather an announcement. Due to lots of summer homework ),: I don't have lots of time to write for you guys! I'm gonna be in** ** _hiatus_** **mode for a while. I apologize :(**


End file.
